Johnathan Madora
The pious and upright Amara, Johnathan Madora, is the former emperor of the Vashti people, and current Grand Master of the Knights of Redemption, currently crusading in southern Segmentum Tempestus. He is beloved by the Vashti, who adore the gentleman knight, and his mother's favorite child. His father Binadamu Madora, while happy with his son's life choices, is not pleased with his marriage to Ophelia Madora, the daughter of his enemy and half-brother, Dieujuste Archambeau. However, Binadamu and Caria are still pleased that they have a good son to look to, not something that can be said of the other Amara. Today, Johnathan and his knights crusade in Segmentum Tempestus, redeeming the lost souls of those abandoned by the Emperor of Mankind. These humans convert to Christianity, with the hope that life will get beer, which most, is true. Johnathan's efforts have not unnoticed by the Inquisition, who sees the knight as a legitiment threat to the Imperial Truth. He doesn't appear to care about the actions his siblings make, but seems to be the "good voice" during decisions the Amara are making, putting him in conflict with the actions of Ibada, who Johnathan (like many of his family), considers a "space whore". Johnathan is trusted as a man who can make good moral choices when the time comes for them, and is respected by the Eldar and Space Marines, another thing few of the Amara and say about themselves. History 'Early History' Johnathan was born in 432.M6, on the Vashti world of Bristol, part of Binadamu and Caria's plan to rise their sone far from the wealth and power of the growing Core Worlds, after Binadamu had given up his position as the first Kaizari of the Solaris Federation. Johnathan was raised according to the Vashti's strict code of conduct, and enrolled in premier school of the planet the University of St. Pierre. Johnathan joined the Squire's League of Bristol, which required the upmost behavior of its members. During his time is school, Johnathan was taught fencing, politics, economics, and received military training. He meet many powerful people such as the Duke of Travail, and Prince Keller of Groß-Deutschland. Johnathan used his time wisely, studying the history of the Eldar, and the First Ork Wars, and emmersing himself in military history whenever he could. He was fasinated with war, and loved reading of the Xai'athi's heros during the war proceding the Exodus. The knowledge he gained here would serve him well later on in his life. Shortly after his semester ended in 695.M6, he was granted the option of either joining the upper echelions of society, or becoming a knight of the Suzerain. Unlike his friends and despite his love of war, Johnathan became a noble, preferring to watch as the knights fought and died for the Vashti, rather than join them himself. By 254.M7, Johnathan had all that a man of his age could ever want, money, power, and women. He fluanted his wealth as he saw fit, going on luxurious trips, grand hunting parties, and throwing massive balls that rivalled the Royal Family's own. Soon however, Johnathan's lifestyle got him into trouble. In 257.M7, Johnathan joined a group of friends at the Imperial Palace on partially colonized Cristuax, Dieujuste, the Emperor of the Vashti, was passing through the crowd, and as his passed, the Vashti bowed in respect. Johnathan, however, did no such thing. Instead, as a Madora, he felt himself superior to the Archambeau's, and made it known by throwing all kinds of profanities at his uncle. The Vashti were outraged, and Dieujuste was flabergasted. He ordered his men to take Johnathan to prison, and Johnathan (in his pride once more), rebuked the men, stating that he was a Xai'athi citizen, not an Imperial one. Prince Keller approached Johnathan, and simply stated, that as he was born on Bristol (a Britannian-Vashti planet), and was a noble, he was by defualt, a Vashti citizen. At that, the soldiers drug a horrified Johnathan to a dark prison cell, where Johnathan contimplated on what he did. In 264.M7, Binadamu, Caria, and Dieujuste visited Johnathan in his cell, and approached him with an offer, Caria explained that Dieujuste would him if he did a mission for him in return. At first, Johnathan laughed at the offer, but Binadamu shouted that he would accept the offer, or waste away in the cell. Not planning on doing anything of the sort, Johnathan grudingly accepted, and Dieujuste sent him to explore the world of Joyuex. Johnathan was sent on his to earn his freedom. Upon landing on Joyuex, Johnathan ran into his some of his old friends, who were assisting Vashti troops combating the Orks. They had been sent to the planet after an Ork fleet appeared in the system, and attacked the planet. In the process of landing themselves, the Order had lost several hundreds knights, including several of Johnathan's old school friends. Johnathan, who had been living in luxury since his graduation, had no idea of the war, and soon began to feel the guilt that while he had been enjoying a lavish lifestyle, his friends had been dying for the Dominion. With a moment of taught and careful consideration, Johnathan renounced his sedentary lifestyle on Bristol, and swore himself to the knighthood. Do to the lack of able commanders of the planet, Johnathan was promoted to Knight Commander (primarily due his noble status), and given one hundred men to assist in fighting the greenskins. 'Sir Johnathan of Brisol' Having been sworn into the Suzerain's Knights, Johnathan had then devoted his life to expanding the borders for the Royal Family and the Suzerain of the Vashti. Johnathan was given command of one hundred fellow knights, and directed to the nearest field of combat on Joyeux, where he was to help force the Orks off of ridge. Johnathan's first taste of combat would almost be his last. As Johnathan and his men rushed up the ridge, a blast from Ork artillery landed seventeen meters to his left, showering him with shrapnel and the limbs of three of his knights. Johnathan was wounded badly, his leg having been puntured by a knife on of the dead knights was holding. Despite the fact that he was bleeding out, Johnathan and his men took the ridge, killing virtually all of the Ork warriors. Upon achieving victory, Johnathan passed out admist the cheering, having lost to much blood, and had to be rushed to a battlefield hospital. There, the Emperor of the Vashti visited to see the man who helped take a crucial location for the Vashti armies. When Johnathan came to, he was greeted by his uncle Dieujuste, a displeasing sight for both men. Johnathan knew very well of the hatred Dieujuste had for his father, and didn't want to get involved in the feud. Likewise, Dieujuste had been hoping to commend a Vashti, not a Madora. Despite their preferred wishes, circumstances still required Dieujuste to give his nephew the thanks of the Vashti people. After the events and celebrations in Johnathan's honour, Dieujuste left, but both were well aware that this would not the last time either men would meet. As soon as Johnathan healed, he was back out of the front lines, intent of defeating the Ork menace. Johnathan went on to win a further six battles, and racked up a kill count of umbering some three hundred Orks, eighteen of them Nobs. Johnathan's work on Joyeux quickly led to his promotion to Lord Paladin, a position which granted him the loyalty of some two thousand knights. Johnathan quickly became the face of the Vashti's war against the Ork menance, and by 624.M7, he was declared Duke of Bristol (a build on his already existing status as a noble). Personality & Traits Johnathan is a man that many wish to emulate, seeing in him the perfect model to copy, and follow. However, as Johnathan will be the first admit, he is the perfect man, having done many terrible things in time. He tries his best to leave the past in the past, and better himself, and help those he has harmed as a result of the actions he commited. He believes that a good person can do their best to help those in need, giving their all to to be the kindest and most gentle person possible. However, he believes a great man can recognize their limitations, and learn to accept their failings. That is the man he wishes to become. As a result, Johnathan spends his free time reading the Bible, praying, helping out where ever he is needed, and generally, providing a service to his people. However, Johnathan is well-known for his restrained, yet violent temper. He will only accept so much abuse until he breaks, and lashes out at the abuser. Also, if he cannot find a peaceful solution to a problem, he will resort to more under-handed and devious meathods to achieve his goals. A perfect example was the Destruction of Turpis, during the height of the Perseus Crusades. He allowed his Knights of Redemption to destroy an entire world of people, when could find a better way of dealing with the Necron tomb beneath the cities. He could not allow the Necrons to awaken, and thus relunctantly allowed the death of billions. Johnathan's views of his family have brought up bad memories. Binadamu and Caria attempted to raised their children the best way possible, but most of their children became monsters, such as Malakai, who needed to hunted down by a joint force of Xai'athi, Humans, and Eldar, and killed. However, his views of his wife's family, the Archambeaus, is a mixed feeling of disgust and respect. Dieujuste and Veriola despise Johnathan, and view his children Akasha and Jordan with hatred, something Johnathan refuses to accept. Thus, Johnathan has alienated his family away from the Madoras and Archambeaus, with the hope living out his days free of the rivalry between the two. As for his views of others, it that of neutrality. He does allow his feelings to dictate his views of others, such as the Eldar, whom all Xai'athi seem to have a near instinctive hatred of. He tries his best to help anyone, be they human, Xai'athi, or xeno, and this is what has made him so popular on non-xai'athi worlds, showing them more compassion than the Xai'athi pretend to have. Skills & Abilities 'Equipment' Category:Storage Category:Copyright Category:Characters